Tikal's Guide to Mobius
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: My OC, Maria-Gem is home sick, so I've invited Tikal the Echidna to take her place. Calling Tikal fans everywhere... come ask your favorite echidna questions and her opinion on words.
1. Old OC Sick? Enter Tikal!

_**Mouseygirl: I have a special guest here today in the author box… not one of my OCs. Maria-Gem is home with Chao Flu. That is bad. Here on Mobius, Chao Flu can be deadly if you haven't had the shot, which Maria-Gem didn't. I hope that the Black Arms blood in her can help her get better. Anyway, may I present…. Tikal the Echidna!**_

_**Tikal: Hi people! Wow, we're high up! (looking out window) I can see the island from here! HI KNUCKLES! (Waving)**_

_**Mouseygirl: She can be serious when she wants to, but most of the time, this echidna is sweet and clue-**_

_**Tikal: Uhhhh….**_

_**Mouseygirl: -ful… Clue…ful… Clueful! You're always full of clues about random stuff! ^-^**_

_**Tikal: Cheese puffs are a vegetable! Shadow told me that! So I eat them alllllll the time.**_

_**Mouseygirl: See? Random stuff!**_

_**Tikal: Sonic told me that in this one place that he went once, my name means 'bread' ! Wow! I'm Bread!**_

_**Mouseygirl: Anything in the world you can think of, this echidna has an opinion on!**_

_**Tikal: Ask me questions 'n' stuff too!**_

_**Mouseygirl: Here is Tikal's profile for this fic.**_

_**Name: Tikal the Echidna**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Species: Echidna**_

_**Nationality: Echidnian (The natives of Mobius)**_

_**Home Town: Emerald Village, Angel Island**_

_**Current City: Green Hill**_

_**Friends: Joe the Badger (my brother's OC), Knuckles the Echidna, Mostly anyone and anything**_

_**Enemies: (Tikal: I don't believe in hatred… it's baaaad…)**_

_**Mouseygirl: so that's the critical info you need on her. Anything else you can ask about!**_

_**Tikal: (still looking out window) Hey! I can see my house from here! HI HOUSE! HI YARD THAT KNUCKLES WON'T LET ME PLAY IN!**_

_**Mouseygirl: You ARE a bit old for playing pretend, Tikal.**_

_**Tikal: Just cuz YOU don't have an imagination…**_

_**Mouseygirl: I do too! How else would I have been able to write that whole profile on you! I'm pretty sure this is OOC!**_

_**Tikal: I don't know what that means, but I don't like the sound of it!**_

Mouseygirl: Here's how this will go, A question or word and definition will be put in bold **like this** Tikal's answer will be put in normal print like this.

Tikal: I talk in… umm… talk-y-ness!

Mouseygirl: Of course you do. I'm going to look up a random word in my big dictionary, and Tikal will give her opinion on it. Words, if not given by a reviewer, will be picked at random. Any words that I don't know I'll Google or look up in my big dictionary. Please take time to read Tikal's profile at the beginning of the fic, any questions regarding stuff on there won't be answered. This is my first character feature fic.

Tikal: (Looking out window again) I can see a butterfly… HI MR. BUTTERFLY! I LIKE YOU AND THE BEES AND THE SUN AND-

Mouseygirl: I get the point. There really isn't anything you don't like.

**Word: Hygiene**

**Meaning: A practice to maintain healthfulness, as in cleanliness.**

Tikal: Umm… Yeah… I think that if you don't wanna take a shower, nobody should make you.

Mouseygirl: Hence, she smells like she hasn't bathed in a month.

Tikal: HEY!

Mouseygirl: Whatever, anyway, that's what a word looks like. Now a question. I got this from my friends.

**Do you like pie?**

Tikal: Umm… (nodding) pie is very very good. I don't know anyone who DOESN'T like pie.

Mouseygirl: See, and we'll do this sort of thing within the whole chapter.

Tikal: ASK ME QUESTIONS!

Mouseygirl: Yep, and now, I have to go check on Maria-Gem. 'Bye!


	2. Sunburnt Of? Random Debate?

Mouseygirl: Here we are with our second chapter of Tikal the Echidna's guide to Mobius! Here! (Gives readers awesome brownies)

Tikal: (Tries same thing)

Mouseygirl: Umm… you keep those, okay? You didn't put anything in the ones I made, right?

Tikal: No.

Mouseygirl: Good. My email is taking a while to load, so here is a random debate… iCarly style!

_**Three-way**_ _**Random Debate! Squares VS Caterpillars VS Marbles**_

Tails: I'm Tails Prower, and I'm here to talk about the importance of squares!

Tikal: I'm Tikal an' I'm here on 'half of caterpillars!

Mouseygirl: I'm CutelittleMouseygirl and I'm here to tell the world why marbles are way cool!

Tails: Squares are a shape we can't live without.

Tikal: Everybody loves caterpillars! They're all fuzzy 'n' stuff!

Mouseygirl: Marbles are round, therefore, you cannot cut yourself by accident on one.

Tikal: Caterpillars are cool.

Tails: SpongeBob Marblepants? You've got to be kidding me!

Mouseygirl: Marbles roll around and confuse Tikal.

Tikal: The _word_ "caterpillar" is awesome! I mean cat-pillar! Err… cat-er-pillar! Cater-pillar…

Mouseygirl: (with Tikal still going in the backround (cat…ur…pill…arrrr…arr…heh heh… pirate…) Without Marbles, what would roll under the stove when we're bored?

Tails: What would life be like without squares? No bread… no rainbows…

Tikal: I like pirates… I actually think my great-grandpa's cousin's best friend's sister was a pirat. Rats…

Mouseygirl: Well, bye, Tails. My email's almost loaded and Tikal seems to have gotten onto the subject of rodents somehow.

Tikal: Rats are like mice, 'cept smaller… weird!

Mouseygirl: I'll look up more random words for filler…

**Word: chinchilla**

**Meaning: a small, South American rodent with soft, silvery-gray fur.**

Mouseygirl: weird, I actually have a pet chinchilla. His name is Johnny Depp, but we call him Chili.

Tikal: I like animals… why mention the fur, though?

Mouseygirl: I have info on that. Chinchillas were first brought to Europe and America for fur trade.

Tikal: Fur trade? Does that what I think it does?

Mouseygirl: They made, and still make, chinchilla fur coats.

Tikal: FUR IS MURDER!

Mouseygirl: Right…

Tikal: My dad tried to get me to make him a Fuzzle fur coat, but I wouldn't. I don't think that-

Mouseygirl: We get it.

Tikal: Anyway, you probably get it by now.

Mouseygirl: Yep… Still waiting… I'm five seconds away from just using mobile email on my phone… OKAY THAT DOES IT! (grabs cell phone from pocket)

Tikal: Somebody's a little bit impatient…

Mouseygirl: Whatever… let's see… Where's my phone?

Tikal: How would I know?

Mouseygirl: Great… I'm just gonna have to wait for it to load.

Tikal: …Numa numa yay, numa numa yay, numa numa numa yay!

Mouseygirl: Riiiiight… anyway, for those of you who have made it here by my Youtube account, I need somebody who can make Audicity files into mp3s. I don't know how, and I can't download anything.

Tikal: Caps are very handy, yours only yours, I'm not afraid of dancin' you smell like, mesa in the clothes and…

Mouseygirl: Okay, now she's getting weird. Good Caramelldansen lyrics though… (at computer screen) LOAD DARN IT!

Tikal: I don't think that'll help…

Mouseygirl: Well, I have question for you… Do you ever talk to inanimate objects?

Tikal: no… I think? Do I get a life line?

Mouseygirl: Yes, if you call my phone and help me find it!

Tikal: Knuckles won't let me have a cell phone…

Mouseygirl: Oh brother… Wait… this is my favorite part of the song… Australia, USA, people of Hong Kong, they have heard… This meme is all around the world!

Weegee: (randomly stares)

Mouseygirl: Wow… who let the memes in here?

Tails Doll: Can you feel the sunshine?

Tikal: Can you seeeeee? The sun is shining on meeeee! It makes me feel so freeeee, so aliiiiive, it makes me want to surviiiii-i-ive! And the skyyyyyy, it makes me feel so hiiiigh, the bad times pass me by…

Mouseygirl: Right… I suppose I'll have to postpone this fic until we find some Tikal fans… Here! I just got an email!

**From: crazy4pie**

**Yes I like ur idea on pie. I love pie too.**

**Anywayz, do you like someone…? As in like like…! ^-^**

Tikal: Umm… Knuckles is really nice to me… but I dunno about _like_ like…

Mouseygirl: Just admit it! You like Knuckles!

Tikal: Umm… *sweatdrop* I-I… Uhhh… C-can we move on?

Mouseygirl: Sure This review is from on of my regulars who has reviewed for almost all of my stories.

**3.1415927:**

**So I tried to log in, but I put the wrong password in.**

**So then I had to put in the little words for it to make sure I'm human.**

Mouseygirl: I've been there! I have SO many Online accounts to remember passwords for that isn't even fun- *ding* Oh, that's my phone!

Tikal: Cool!

**And would you please help me make sense of them?**

"**Sunburnt Of" **

**What do you think of that?**

Tikal: Sunburnt of what? Obsovlistly, somebody was trying to write a sign for a town somewhere that was sunburnt, but they never finished it 'cuz they got eated by a purple unicorn with silver hooves.

**Oh and what's your favorite flavor of pie?**

Tikal: Umm… My friend, Joe makes really good pies… mostly apple pies, though.

Mouseygirl: (looks up from phone) Oh no…

Tikal: What!

Mouseygirl: Okay, let's start at the beginning. My pet mouse, Shadow (Fangirl… duh Also, black fur), had this weird bump on the back of her neck. The vet said it was probably cancer. Every night I lay awake in my bedroom, hoping that she could make it through the night. Last night (June 24, 2010), I slept over at my grandma's house with my younger brother. This morning, my mom and dad came to pick us up, and Dad told us that Shadow hadn't made it through the night. We buried her next to our two rats, Justin and Oliver. I hope that Shadow's cagemate, Penelope, isn't so sad she stops eating. I got her to eat some peanut butter, but I'm worried.

Tikal: Ouch. Anyway, I have to go and wash my clothes. BYE PEOPLE!

Mouseygirl: (petting white mouse) Poor little Penelope…


	3. I'm using the question mark too much?

Mouseygirl: we now come to another exciting installment of…

Penelope: *squeak*

Mouseygirl: That's right! Tikal's guide to Mobius!

Tikal: (holding Penelope) who's a kyoot widdle mousie? You are! You are sooo kyoot!

Mouseygirl: As you can see, I'm letting my pet mouse, Penelope onto the show. For those of you who don't like mice, too bad. I happen to want to be a mouse BREEDER when I get older.

Tikal: I like mice…. And rats… and crickets… and fuzzle…. And goats… and... (keeps naming animals)

Mouseygirl: Okay, shut up now. As previously stated, there really isn't anything she DOESN'T like.

Tikal: …And puppies… and cows… and chickens…. And badgers…. Joe's a badger… I like Joe… and Sonic…. And Shadow…. And Knuckles… (Keeps naming people)

Mouseygirl: … do you know how many GUN soldiers Shadow's killed? And you've said his name three times!

Tikal: They shot at him first…

Mouseygirl: They shot at him!

Tikal: That's very bad.

Mouseygirl: Oh brother…

Penelope: *Squeak*

Mouseygirl: Yeah, I'm gonna move on now.

_**shadow:**_

_**why name a girl shadow?anyway how about sex,football,and wolves(howls).**_

Mouseygirl: Well, my brother was the one who named her, and you're asking that to the girl whose mom named her female rats Justin and Oliver. Animals don't care what gender they are!

Tikal: Umm… I dunno, what's that mean, anyways?

Mouseygirl: (whispers in Tikal's ear)

Tikal: Oh, you mean like the one game Knuckles likes to play with me, where he pulls up my skirt cuz I don't wear underwear? It feels gooood.

Mouseygirl: okay, moving on! What about football? I don't care for it, but what's YOUR opinion, Tikal?

Tikal: Umm… football… isn't that the game where people tackle onto other people? Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles really like it. Me and Joe don't cuz the people get hurted in it and that's very bad.

Mouseygirl: Umm… I really don't wanna go through this again, but what about wolves?

Tikal: I like wolves. And bears and cats and fish and Chao and goats and peacocks and sharks and cows and otters and hedgehogs and tenrecs(I was watching Animal Planet on demand, okay?) and lemurs and…

Mouseygirl: Again, there really isn't anything that she hates. Also, me and a friend had a "Tikal Moment" last time she spent that night at my house. Here's how that went:

_Sky: (picks up roll of toilet paper and smells it) This smells weird._

_Me: (takes it and smells it also) Hmm… you're right, it does._

_Sky: Well, that was a Tikal moment…_

Mouseygirl: As you can see, I have more than fanfics in my life. Also, Truth or Dare readers, I'll have The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare reposted shortly.

_**3.1415927**__**:**_

_**:[ Poor Penelope! I'm sorry. And I kinda feel like a stalker... But your stories are always so good... 0.0 I was actually just thinking about if I was reviewing a little TOO much...**_

Anywho, whadd'ya think of this word? Waffles.

It's just fun to say! Waffles waffles waffles waffles...

Mousseygirl: I'm the kind of person who gets excited at one review, okay. So review all you want to! I could use it, anyway.

Tikal: Waffles? *giggle* Waffleswaffleswaffleswaffles… (starts dancing around and saying waffles)

Mouseygirl: Umm… okay? I suppose she likes it. HEY! (puts hand in front of Tikal) Do you even know what a waffle is?

Tikal: Nope! :-D

Mouseygirl: (types 'waffle' in Google Images) See?

Tikal: So you DO eat those things on the bottom of shoes!

Mouseygirl: You _eat_ the soles of shoes?

Tikal: Mhn-hm (nodding)

Mouseygirl: *sweat-drop* Umm… that's all we have time for, so bye! R&R, and I'm outta here! (runs away)


End file.
